OUTLAW STAR: THE FATTENING AFFECT*
by Lord Mysterio
Summary: Shimi has a really odd idea of obtaining Melfina. Unfortunetly, something goes wrong. An Outlaw Star FA fic that started out as a Multi-Message Story on Yahoo Clubs/Groups.


*AN ODD, BUT INTRIGUING IDEA...*  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This takes place before any of the Anten Seven attacked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're kidding," Hazanko stated, staring at Shimi with a look of total incredulity under his mask.  
  
"No, I'm not. I did some research on the McDougal's and found out that Harry is what's called a Fat Admirer. Some research into Starwind shows that he is, too." The assassin just smirked insolently. Hazanko knew how effective he was so he let him get away with the look.  
  
Hamushi was totally confused. "What in the Hell is a Fat Admirer, anyway?"  
  
"Someone who's turned on by Fat people." Shimi said, pulling out his whip and starting to clean it with a cloth. Hamushi just stared at him, trying not to laugh.  
  
Hanmio just looked thoughtful.  
  
Hazanko glared at Shimi. "Well this is all very interesting, but what does this have to do with obtaining Melfina and the Outlaw Star."  
  
"Quite simple, my lord: Both Harry and Gene are madly in love with Melfina. They have both tried to kill each other for her."  
  
It finally dawned on Hazanko. "So if Melfina were to say, oh, put on a couple hundred pounds..."  
  
"Then Starwind and McDougal would do our work for us, and take each other out." Shimi said, smirking, finishing Hazanko's thought.  
  
"Brilliant, Shimi. I knew there was a reason I tolerated your insolence. Leave now, I must start the plan."  
  
The Anten Seven left the room, Shimi laughing as he did. Hazanko gestured, and an alter appeared in the center of the room. As he walked towards it, he thought to himself,  
  
^My dear Melfina, I'm afraid you may end up needing a bigger dress size after this.^  
  
Aloud, he spoke this in enchantment, "As your waistline grows, so will the lust and love already felt towards you by Harry McDougal and Gene Starwind. Their love shall make them want you with them forever, and protect you from each other, even if it means fighting to the death. My dear Melfina, you shall become so huge, that Gene and Harry WILL want to fight to the death to keep you. Thus is my word."  
  
Fire leaped up from the alter as Hazanko finished his spell and began to chant.  
  
"Pagua sonpha, pagua sonpha, pagua sonpha..."  
  
  
  
*DON'T YA HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE INTERRUPTS?*  
  
------------------  
  
Hazanko's Palace  
  
------------------  
  
Iriga wandered in as Hazanko was finishing the spell.  
  
"Sir? I saw Shimi, Hanmio, and Hamushi leaving. Is there anything I can do." she asked.  
  
Hazanko didn't respond. He had almost finished. The werewolf Iriga, who didn't understand magic, preferring to rip things apart with her fangs, walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Hazanko blinked and yipped, turning to Iriga in a rage.  
  
"NEVER INTERUPT ME WHEN I AM CASTING A SPELL."  
  
Iriga whimpered, cowering back. "I-I-I am sorry, my liege! I just wanted to know if I could help with anything!"  
  
Hazanko glared at her, then turned back to his alter to see what damage had been done.  
  
Ironically, Iriga's interuption had advanced the spell. Instead of just gaining a couple hundred pounds, there was no limit now to what she could gain. On top of that, Suzuka and Aysha ClanClan were affected as well.  
  
"My dear Iriga. You have helped me. Greatly. Now go. I shall think of your reward at a later date."  
  
Iriga sighed in relief and bowed, leaving Hazanko to his work.  
  
"Now, to get Gene Starwind in a place where the spell can affect his female friends..."  
  
------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------------------------  
  
*ATTACK OF THE F.A. SPELL*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later, in Outer Space, where Gene and Co. are trying to capture their latest bounty, a mercenary with an explosives fetish...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"AIIIYAAAAA!!" Aysha screamed as their target's plasma bombs exploded all around them. She jerked the controls of the Outlaw Star gun grappler arm wildly, amazingly doing more good than harm as she shot down a another barrage of plasma bombs. Suzuka cursed to herself as she manipulated the blade grappler arm, slicing off yet another one of the seemingly endless array of guns that their target had on his ship. Melfina did her best from her control tube to stabalize the ship, while Gene and Jim guided the Outlaw Star madly through their target's barrages in an attempt to disable his ship.  
  
"Come *ON,* people! Let's keep it together! Melfina try a sensor scan again. This maniac has to have a weakness."  
  
Melfina concentrated, focusing the ship's scanners on finding a weakness, and keeping the ships engines on a steady course. Finally, after casting scan after scan on their target's ship, she had found a weakness.  
  
"Fire on his main energy coupling. It's just underneath the cockpit!"  
  
"FINALLY!" Aysha screached, taking aim and firing a massive barrage. The cockpit exploded as the escape pod flew off in a wild course. Gene laughed wildly and fired the capture coils. They started to reel the cockpit in when Jim noticed something.  
  
"Guys, wait a minute. There's..."  
  
Red lightning lanced up the capture coils, covering the whole ship with energy. But, strangely enough, only Aysha, Suzuka, and Melfina seemed affected by the strange energy. The three women screamed in pain as their bodies flashed with energy. Gene powered the ship down, and the glow faded, all three women slumping over in their seats. Aysha was the first to wake up.  
  
"unngh... What hit us?"  
  
Gene blinked. "I don't know, but it just seemed to hurt you, Suzuka, and Mel. Why did you wake up first?"  
  
Aysha grinned weakly. "It takes a lot more than some red thunderbolts to hurt a K'tarlK'tarl. Let's reel this loser in and collect the bounty." A loud gurgle came from Aysha's stomach. She flushed and grinned, embarrassed. Jim giggled. Gene groaned, exasperated. "And can we get some lunch? I'm starving all of a sudden."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Later on, at a spaceport...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Jim couldn't really care what Gene and the girls were doing. He was too busy counting his cash. Not ONLY was their target worth about four times as much dead as he was alive, but he also had a huge stock of 100% pure Dragonite. They were officially filthy stinking rich! So he didn't care that when Suzuka and Melfina woke up, that they suddenly had appetites to rival Aysha's. All he cared about was the money.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The nearby Seafood Restaurant counter...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Melfina and Suzuka did not respond to Aysha's taunts that she could out eat them. They simply kept stuffing their food into their mouths, devouring whatever was put in front of them. The plates piled up rapidly around them as they finished meal after meal. All three had loosened their belts, robes, etc. as they ate, their bellies bulging already.  
  
Gene watched the three women as they started on yet another plate of shrimp. This had been a private fantasy of his ever since he had met each of them. Could it be coming true now?brbr^Nahh.^ He thought, smiling dully as he watched them eat. ^Melfina maybe, and that would be wonderful enough, but Suzuka and Aysha? They're too fond of their ability to kick butt without breaking a sweat to get fat. Still...^ he smiled, fantasizing about snuggling up between three sets of fat, blubbery bellies and massive, soft breasts, ^...a guy can dream, can't he?^  
  
------------------------  
  
That he can... :)  
  
To be continued...  
  
------------------------  
  
*A DAY IN THE LIFE OF THE CREW OF OUTLAW STAR*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
One & 1/2 months after Hazanko's spell was cast, at the current HQ of Starwind/Hawking Inc...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Aysha yawned and smacked her lips, slowly getting to her feet. She sighed, scratching the massive, flabby ball of her stomach. She had no idea why she and the other female crewmembers of the Outlaw Star had suddenly started putting on weight so quickly, but unlike Suzuka, she didn't let it bother her. She threw on a bathrobe and started down the steps towards the eating area, her thick, bloated thighs scraping together, making the fur between her legs tingle. Her bust, normally firm and tight, had swelled out a cup size, gaining a bit of bounce. She grinned when she saw that the others were already up, and Melfina had fixed them all breakfast, having made eggs, pancakes, and sausage in massive amounts for herself, Suzu and Aysha. Suzuka was already stuffing her face, and Melfina was just starting to, giving the K'tarlk'tarl a sunny smile before sitting down. Aysha chuckled mildly to herself, slowly setting her 297 pound frame on her chair. Because of her high metabolism, she had put on her weight much slower than the other two women. Suzuka still got as much exercise as she could, although with her rapid weight gain, doing certain stretches at 378 pounds was becoming impractical. Her massive belly and breasts strained against her undergarments under her kimino as she ate sausages three at a time. Melfina however, the artificial human, was not used to gaining weight, she so had put it on rapidly. Her legs and arms had become as thick as her now DD cup breasts. Her stomach was now large enough to fit Jim inside whole. And she had developed a small, but noticible double chin.  
  
"Hey Mel," Aysha asked as she started to stuff pancakes into her mouth. "How much to do you weigh now? I forget."  
  
"Hrm?" Melfina said around a mouthful of eggs. She swallowed and said, "500 even," and started eating again.  
  
Aysha nodded, and continued to eat her breakfast, cutting through the pancakes easily. As she ate, she looked over at Gene and giggled. His hair was sticking straight up on one side, and he had a glazed, happy expression on his face. ^He's been sleeping on Mel's belly again.^ Aysha thought, polishing off her pancakes before the others. Then she thought of something.  
  
"Who was the one who rubbed their face in my boobs last night?"  
  
Jim, who had been counting money as he ate a bowl of cereal, suddenly froze. Aysha scowled at him.  
  
"I don't like that, all right? Don't do it again, or you will join my next meal." She said, grinning viciously and poking her stomach, going back to eating. Suzuka just shook her head, starting in on her pancakes.  
  
Jim sighed in relief at getting off with a warning, although he knew Aysha meant it when she said she'd eat him if he did that again. He couldn't help it though. As fat as she was now, she looked like a big cuddly teddy- bear to him. Ever since she had started putting on weight, her temper had gone down. If he had tried that when she was skinny, he would have been dead. Also, something else he noticed: Ever since that strange light had hit the three women, they had been gaining weight at what Jim, as a boy genius, knew was not a normal rate.  
  
He looked down at the large wad of bills in his hand and chuckled. ^Of course, since we keep getting richer as they get bigger, who am I to wonder about weirdness?^ He sighed happily and shook his head, going back to his breakfast as the girls devoured theirs.  
  
---------------------  
  
Hazanko's Palace...  
  
---------------------  
  
"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan. Now to add the McDougals to the mix."  
  
--------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------  
  
*DEAL WITH THE DEVIL*  
  
-------------  
  
Shangri-La...  
  
Outer Space...  
  
---------------  
  
Ron was in the sleeping area of the ship, conked out totally after a victory celebration with Harry on Haphong-3 over their latest bounty. Harry however, was in the main rec area of the ship, taking a call...  
  
In the image was Melfina, bloated out to immensity. Harry watched, a stream of drool going down his chin as Melfina walked, her bloated, flabby body jiggling with each step. Awe and lust were evident in the young man's eyes as he stared at the incredibly fat Melfina as she moved, picking up a bunch of bananas and stuffing herself with them.  
  
"Oh God... My beautiful flower... How wonderful you have become..."  
  
Then Gene Starwind wandered into the picture, coming up to Melfina and rubbing her massive belly. Harry froze, and made a feral growling noise as Melfina smiled lovingly at him.  
  
The image faded and was replaced with Hazanko. If Harry had been paying attention, he would have been able to tell that Hazanko was pleased with his reaction.  
  
"So that is my deal, Mr.McDougal. Kill Gene Starwind and the crew of the Outlaw Star, and let me use Melfina to get to the Galactic Leyline. After I am done with her (and I assure you she will not be harmed by this), you may have her to do as you wish. Why, I'll even use the Leyline to make you and your brother independantly wealthy, if you wish."  
  
Harry blinked and then grinned at Hazanko. "I'll probably be using most of my share to feed Mel."  
  
Hazanko and Harry chuckled. Harry then asked, "You'll give her to me after you use her to get what you want from the Leyline? And you won't hurt her?"  
  
"Unlike some in my organization, I keep my word. Bring me Melfina so that I may find the Leyline. Kill Gene Starwind and his crew. And all that you want shall be yours..."  
  
----------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------  
  
*NEW, UNEXPECTED ALLIES PART 1*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starwind/Hawking Enterprises...  
  
Evening...  
  
One day after Hazanko & Harry talked...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gene smiled warmly, caressing Melfina's huge, bloated belly as he fed her grapes. Melfina cooed happily, and snuggled up to Gene on the couch. Near the door, an artist stood at his canvas, painting the two of them together. Melfina grinned happily, her now long, silky hair shimmering in the setting sun as she and Gene, both clad only in their undergarments and silken robes that Jim had bought for everyone. She had found a lover in Gene, had good friends, and was getting incredibly fat. What more could she want?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
An all-you-can eat restaurant...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
After breakfast yesterday, Aysha and Suzuka had finally broken down and admitted that they were jealous of how fast Melfina had gotten huge. Right now they were cleaning out their fifth helpings. Suzuka was silently grateful that she had gotten a larger kimono, but even the biggest size was having trouble holding in her massive, 443 pound frame. Her entire massive, blubbery body jiggled with each step as the pear-shaped, bloated warrior with the pillow-sized breasts filled her plate up with ten different kinds of sushi, as well as chicken wings, mashed potatoes slathered in gravy, and a massive, gooey pile of macaroni and cheese. She turned to go back to her seat, stuffing five of the chicken wings in her mouth (noting with mild amusement at how easily chickens adapted to farms on other planets), when Aysha, who had already started in on her meal, flew backwards into a wall. The bloated K'tarlk'tarl, whose fatness mixed with her muscle made her look like she had been pumped up with an air hose, groaned, smoke coming off of her body from whatever energy blast that had hit her, and fell down, unconcious. Suzuka reluctantly put down her plate of food and pulled out her sword.  
  
She blinked and unsheathed it when she saw Ron McDougal standing in the doorway, grinning nastily at her, and pointing his Caster right at her stomach.  
  
She smiled right back and charged him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Starwind/Hawking Enterprises...  
  
At the same time...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jim came crashing through a window, landing on the artist, sending them both flying into the shadows. Gene got to his feet and grabbed his Caster, which he had set nearby, grabbing his pants and pulling them on underneath his robe, which he then threw off. Melfina screamed and got to her feet, waddling off to one corner of the room in what she hoped was an out of the way place.  
  
Harry McDougal burst in, grinning and waving his machine gun. His eyes settled on Melfina, and he got a dazed, happy expression on his face.  
  
"Oh Melfina my love... how wonderous you have become..."  
  
Melfina looked down at her flabby body and realized that she was still in nothing but her underwear and a robe. She pulled the robe tightly around herself as best she could, blushing furiously and glaring at Harry. He chuckled mildly and turned back to Gene, who was loading the Caster.  
  
"Let's take this outside. I don't want Mel to get hurt by accident."  
  
"Fine by me," said Gene, wondering what effect a '1' shell would have on this idiot. "You first," he said, taking aim.  
  
Harry blinked, hearing a familiar charging sound, and ran back out the door as Gene pulled the trigger. Mel and Gene shut their eyes as a blinding flash of light eminated from the barrel of the Caster.  
  
*FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*NEW, UNEXPECTED ALLIES PART 2*  
  
---------------  
  
The restaurant...  
  
----------------  
  
Ron moved to fire his Caster again, but Suzuka took to the air, and in an impressive display of agility for a fat woman, flipped into a massive downward slash.  
  
Ron barely managed to dodge, and kept parrying Suzuka's sword strokes with his Caster, and hoping to God that she ran out of breath before she killed him.  
  
As he battled with Suzuka though, he couldn't help but notice that despite her weight, she was still graceful, and very lovely to boot. He became enraptured by her, as her kimono flew open, giving him a full veiw of her flesh jiggling as she slashed at him again and again. He smiled idly as he watched her massive, fleshy breasts and belly bounce with each movement, parrying her swordstrokes almost by instinct.  
  
Finally, the first negative effects of her weightgain showed, and Suzuka became too tired to continue. She collapsed into Ron's arms, gasping for breath. She blinked when she saw him smiling at her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Admiring how wonderful you look."  
  
Suzuka blinked again, her eyes widening. She realized that her kimono had fallen open and her undergarments were showing. She smiled up at him and blushed furiously, pulling her kimono shut as he set her down on the ground.  
  
"I finally understand why Harry likes fat women so much..." a fearful look suddenly crossed Ron's face.  
  
"Omigod."  
  
"What is it?" asked Suzuka.  
  
Ron turned to her. "Wake the K'tarlk'tarl. We need to get back to your place before Harry and Gene kill each other."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------  
  
*NEW, UNEXPECTED ALLIES PART 3*  
  
------------------------------  
  
Starwind/Hawking Enterprises...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Harry laughed wildly as he ran to his vehicle and pulled out a missle launcher. Gene came around the corner and yipped, dodging back behind a building as Harry opened fire, launching a massive barrage.  
  
Gene grunted. ^He's not taking Mel from me. Anyone that beautiful deserves someone who is at least SANE!^ Gene thought as he loaded the rapid fire attatchment he had bought from Fred Lowe onto his Caster. Being rich now, he had paid off his debt and could afford to by more and more from the greedy, flamboyant young businessman. Gene dove out of his hiding place and opened fire with minor shells, cuasing Harry to need to dodge crazily. A determination came over Gene as Harry pulled out another weapon: Melfina was his. Only he was deserving of her beautiful bulk. And there was not one person alive who could take her away from him.  
  
Somewhere in space, Hazanko, who was monitoring the thoughts of the two, began to laugh.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A road leading to Starwind/Hawking...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ron McDougal turned back to look at the still dazed Aysha. She had bulked out considerably since the last time they had met. Her belly was now four feet around, her breasts having swollen out to being two feet around. Her thighs, still showing some muscles, were three feet thick, as were her arms. Aysha's neck had vanished in her fatness, and Ron, even as he massaged the massive stomach of Suzuka as she rested, tired from their battle, he wished he could have them both. Aysha rubbed her forehead and looked at Ron.  
  
"Why are you here again?" she snarled.  
  
"He's taking us to prevent Harry and Gene from killing each other." Suzuka said, turning back to face Aysha, causing her bloated bosom to bounce.  
  
Ron licked his lips and shook his head, trying to control himself. "And after that, I'm taking everyone out to dinner. My treat."  
  
Suzuka and Aysha traded pleased, hungry looks at that. Neither of them had gotten to finish their meal at the restaurant.  
  
They finally pulled up to Starwind/Hawking, only to find a massive hole in the wall. The three of them ran in, only to find the massively bloated Melfina, clad in nothing but her undergarments and a wispy silk robe, tending to an unconcious Jim. Ron gasped as he stared at Melfina's flabby bottom, each cheek as big as his torso. She noticed the three of them, and got up quickly, turning towards them fast enough to make gigantic belly and immense, pillow-soft breasts bounce from side to side for a moment.  
  
"What's happening? And why is he here?"  
  
Aysha wandered into the building and picked up Melfina's unfinished grapes, munching on them herself. Suzuka filled Mel in, blushing a little as she told Melfina about the reason Ron didn't finish her off being that he had fallen in love with her. Melfina smiled briefly, and smiled even wider when she saw that Ron was staring lavaciously at all three women, drooling slightly.  
  
However, everyone's mood was broken when a massive explosion rocked the entire city block.  
  
Ron blinked and snarled. "That must have been Harry's new Caster clashing with Gene's. C'mon ladies, my car can hold you all. We need to stop them before they destroy the city and each other."  
  
-------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------------------  
  
*NEW, UNEXPECTED ALLIES PART 4*  
  
------------------------------  
  
The scene of the battle...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Oh crap!" Ron snarled as he whirled the car off to one side to avoid an explosion. Suzuka slid up against him as the car spun, her soft, immense flesh pressing into him. Ron blushed bright red and pulled over to a stop. He and the three bloated women looked on in shock at what was happening.  
  
Harry and Gene weren't even fighting anymore. They were just simply walking towards each other, an insane grin on their faces, firing Caster shots without even aiming.  
  
"Eventually they're going to hit each other, then it's over!"  
  
Aysha looked at Suzuka, who was clinging to Ron's arm, then looked at Melfina, who was staring at Gene with growing alarm on her wide face. Then she looked at Harry, an idea dawning in her mind.  
  
^Ron, Harry, and Gene seem to be acting like this because we are fat. If I can get Harry interested in me, then this whole mess might go away.^  
  
"Melfina, you go calm down Gene. Let me handle Harry."  
  
Melfina blinked. "Please don't hurt him."  
  
"Trust me," Aysha said. She started towards Harry and whistled to get his attention. Harry whirled, pointing his Caster, then dropped it, looking Aysha over.  
  
The K'tarlk'tarl was something wonderous to behold. Her body had swelled out to 483 glorious pounds. Her breasts, because they were large to begin with, had bulged out to match Melfina's massive, bed-pillow mounds. Her stomach hung down five inches past her waist and four feet away from her body in all directions. Her limbs had swelled out, becoming thick and soft, her fleshy thighs rubbing together as she walked. And her face had swelled out to cover her chin. Harry smiled weakly and started to babble out something when Aysha, seeing that her idea was correct, shushed him and kissed him.  
  
^Hmmmm. He seems nice enough when he's not firing ballistic missles at people. He's not that bad looking. Also, he looks like the shy type. I think I can make this work.^ she thought, grinning sweetly.  
  
Melfina, who had gotten to Gene and calmed him down, looked over at Aysha, who had calmed Harry down and seemed to be flirting with him. She sighed in relief and hugged Gene tightly into her massive belly as he tried to make sense of what came over him.  
  
Ron grinned and put his head on Suzuka's shoulder. Suzuka, aside from being shocked that Aysha had an idea that worked, was starting to realize what had happened as well.  
  
^A spell's been put on us to increase our appetites and make us incredibly fat. It also was meant to make Harry and Gene go ballistic on each other. But something happened to the spell. I don't think it was meant to affect Aysha and I. Nor do I think that it was meant to give us the capacity to have the McDougal's fall for us, nor I and Aysha to fall for them, as I'm starting to think we have,^ she thought, looking up at Ron and smiling as he rubbed her blubbery stomach, ^Whomever cast the spell must be furious. He or she has accomplished the exact opposite of what they indended.^  
  
Her stomach growled loudly. She blushed as Ron began to laugh. "Now that this mess is over with, maybe we can get something to eat? I'm starving!" the bloated, beautiful warrior asked.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hazanko's Palace...  
  
--------------------  
  
Hazanko was furious. At first. But then he decided to vent his frustrations on the one who caused his spell to go wrong to begin with.  
  
Iriga died a horrible death that day.  
  
----------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------------  
  
*CATS AND GIRLS AND SPACESHIPS PART 1*  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Hazanko's Palace...  
  
One month after the formation of Starwind/Hawking/McDougal Unlimited...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Shimi groaned in pain as Hitoriga kicked him in the stomach again. The masked assassin laughed, taking pleasure in being given the duty of punishing Shimi for his failure. The cruel, vicious warrior hated the arrogant mercenary, and his ridiculous, unwarrior-like ideas.  
  
Although he had to admit he was curious as to what Suzuka looked like now...  
  
Shimi hated Iriga for messing up his perfectly good idea. She deserved the death Hazanko gave her. He knew that his plan could still work. So he convinced Hanmio to try and get Hazanko to let her take a shot. But he could do nothing now for himself but wait until Hitoriga finished his punishment...  
  
...and pray he lived through it.  
  
------------------------  
  
Hazanko's Chambers...  
  
------------------------  
  
"Lord Hazanko, the only reason the plan failed is because Iriga made you cast the spell wrong. The seduction ploy can still work."  
  
"HOW?" Hazanko demanded. The young martial artist winced and her cats ran to a hiding place. Hazanko continued his angry rant, pacing around his throne. "Because of Iriga, the plan failed! Melfina was the only one who was supposed to get fat, and Gene and Harry were supposed to fight each other to the death over her! Instead, all THREE of the Outlaw Star's female crew members got fat, Gene kept Melfina, and those (censored for U.S. veiwing courtesy of Cartoon Network)ing McDougals fell for the assassin and the (once again censored for U.S. veiwing courtesy of Cartoon Network) ing K'tarlk'tarl! WHO'S LEFT?"  
  
Hanmio grinned. "Jim, sir."  
  
"The brat?! You must be joking."  
  
"I've sent my cats in spyships to get information on them. Jim's as turned on by the new look of the women as Gene and the McDougals are, and is only barely restraining himself."  
  
"Point being..."  
  
Hanmio grinned. "So, if a lovely, plump female pirate were to say, seduce Jim into joining up and become a pirate himself, don't you think that would put a damper on Gene and company's plan?"  
  
Hazanko blinked, unable to see where the young martial artist was going. "So what? Hamushi has already said that she refuses to allow herself become fattened by the spell. Who else are we going to get to try and get to seduce Jim?"  
  
Hanmio grinned even wider. "Someone around his own age group. Like me."  
  
Hazanko blinked. Then laughed. "Where are they now?"  
  
"Symka 5, sir. After modifying their ships so they could carry the women, they went there to refuel and get food for everyone."  
  
"Good. Give me time to prepare the spell, Hanmio, and I'll send you there." Hazanko grinned under his mask. Things were finally looking up.  
  
------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
*CATS AND GIRLS AND SPACESHIPS PART 2*  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hanmio's Ship...  
  
1 day after the spell was cast on her...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hanmio's stomach growled loudly. She had no idea HOW ravenous she would become after the Hunger/WG spell was cast on her.  
  
Kemi and Mata, her talking cats, teased her, but she ignored them, working out her plan in her mind. First on how keep Jim and the others there long enough for her to put on some pounds, and second, how to get Jim to join the pirates.  
  
*RRRRRRWWWWLLL*  
  
Hanmio Blushed as this sparked another round of laughter from her cats. She REALLY had to get something to eat.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A day later, at Symka 5...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jim sighed as he wandered through the park. It was the only really quiet spot in the city. Aside from that, he felt he needed to get away from everyone. Gene had accepted the fact that the McDougals were joining their group, but now was the first time he has had a chance to sit down with them and talk about what happened to his father. Jim, fearing conflict, took the girls out to eat.  
  
He left them there after it finally hit him that they were in love with the other guys.  
  
Depressed, Jim wandered through the park, looking for something to do to take his mind off of the lovely fat women he worked with.  
  
As he walked over a bridge, to his surprise, he saw a young girl around his age sitting in the park under a tree, laying on a blanket and feeding herself grapes while her two cats slept.  
  
To Jim's eyes, she was gorgeous. She was clad in a loose-fitting pair of shorts and a shirt that showed off the pudgy bulge of her stomach. Her legs and arms, slightly softened by fat, looked to be athletic, the legs of a martial artist.  
  
"Hello up there!"  
  
Jim facefaulted and flushed. The girl had noticed him staring.  
  
"Hi! C'mon down!"  
  
Jim did and sheepishly wandered up to her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jim Hawking. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jim didn't trust himself to say anything more. She was beautiful to him.  
  
The pudgy girl grinned. "I'm Hanmio. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
---------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------  
  
*CATS AND GIRLS AND SPACESHIPS PART 3*  
  
-----------------------  
  
The park at Symka 5...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jim smiled as he chatted idly with this lovely young girl Hanmio, whom he had just met. She just seemed so friendly. And she was so pretty...  
  
"Yeah," Hanmio said, answering a question of Jim's, "I used to be a martial artist, but I got bored with it. I did fairly well, but there were always a few better. Aside from that, training to get stronger meant I couldn't eat all the food I liked, so I gave it up and, well..."  
  
She gestured, giggling to her pot belly. Jim smiled and fed her grapes like he had seen Gene do with Melfina from time to time.  
  
"So how long will you be here?" Hanmio asked.  
  
"For a couple months, at least. We're going to set up shop in town. Someone blew up both of our ships, and the repair guys said it's gonna take a long time to repair them both. Thank heaven we're all rich."  
  
Jim didn't notice the two cats give each other a discreet high five. Hanmio made a mental note to thank Shimi for the explosives.  
  
"Rich, huh?" Hanmio said.  
  
Jim nodded. "Yeah. It's the weirdest thing. You see, we have three women in our group. They were put under a spell by this psycho Tao Master pirate, and started getting really fat really quick. It's neat, and we all like them like that, but the strange part is, as they got bigger, so did our bank accounts. Just last week we found a planet-sized meteorite made out of 100% pure dragonite."  
  
Hanmio choked briefly on a grape, and regained her composure.  
  
"Oh really?" she said, trying to feign only mild interest. "So... you like women fat?" Jim nodded, smiling wistfully at her.  
  
"Would you like to see me get bigger?" she said, rolling over onto her soft, bulging stomach and batting her eyes at him.  
  
Jim nodded again, smiling wider now.  
  
"Good!" she leaped to her feet and kissed him, "We can meet here tommorrow and you can take me to lunch." She quickly packed up her stuff and roused her cats.  
  
"Kemi, Mata c'mon, we gotta go." She turned back to Jim and kissed him again. "Bye bye, cutie! See you tommorrow!" she said as she ran off.  
  
Jim smiled warmly and waved to her. He sighed happily and wandered off to the restaurant where the girls where. Suzuka was off in a corner table, enjoying her meal with quiet dignity that befit her status as both warrior and assassin, stuffing her bloated self with her 15th bowl of fried rice and her 20th eggroll. Aysha was demanding more hot sauce on her 14th dish of General Tso's chicken, almost smothering a harrassed-looking waiter in her fleshy arms as she held him in a headlock, making SURE he got her order right. Melfina was enjoying a 6-layer chocolate cake all to herself, since today was the anniversery of her awakening by Gene and Hot Ice Hilda. She turned when she saw Jim come back in, her clothes stretching tightly against her massive, flabby form.  
  
"Hello Jim. Where did you run off to?"  
  
Jim sighed happily and started to tell Melfina about his day...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hanmio's apartment...  
  
-----------------------  
  
The martial artist looked herself over in the mirror. She was amazed out how quickly the spell had worked. Only one day of stuffing herself and she had already worked up a pudgy belly and some fat on her limbs. Sixty pounds in only a few hours. As for Jim...  
  
He was a cutie. She had to admit that he was a cutie. And he seemed like a nice person. ^But I'm here to do a job,^ she thought as she made her dinner, a massive 8-course deal, silently thanking the gods that Hazanko was funding her first few meals. As she thought about Jim, both evil thoughts and good ones, it was to her delight, everything seemed to be going according to plan...  
  
---------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------  
  
*CATS AND GIRLS AND SPACESHIPS PART 4*  
  
------------  
  
Symka 5...  
  
3 months after arriving there...  
  
------------  
  
The confrontation between Gene and the McDougals had gone with only minor incident. There was a small skirmish, but the women soft bodies and soft natures (Aysha had mellowed out since growing fat) displaced the conflict.  
  
Jim, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. Hanmio was a perfectly sweet individual. She listened intently while Jim told grand stories about all of the adventures they had.  
  
(She tried not to snarl as he spoke of pirates in a negative sense, but she managed.)  
  
Hanmio's body, meanwhile, was fleshing out greatly. She had, during the course of their many dates, ballooned out to 500 pounds. Her breasts had become rather prominent as her soft, round, beanbag belly grew larger and larger. Her thighs and arms had thickened to the size around of cantelopes, and her face was developing a prominent double chin.  
  
Hanmio giggled as Jim told a convoluted version of how they found the Dragonite planet, making himself out to be a brave, heroic superbeing.  
  
Then something occured to her.  
  
She had actually been ENJOYING these dates/feeding sessions with Jim. Everytime she saw him, she felt good inside. He was also so kind, complimenting her on her growing fatness, which she had begun to like herself.  
  
^Oh God. Could I actually be falling in love with this runt?!^  
  
---------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
*CATS AND GIRLS AND SPACESHIPS FINAL PART*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Symka 5...  
  
7 months after arrival...  
  
As everyone gets ready to leave...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Hanmio's mind worked slowly over the past few days events. Ever since she had come to Symka 5, she had been there with the intent to put on weight and seduce Jim into joining the pirates. But, in a strange twist of fate, Hanmio had started to fall for Jim. The worst part about it was, she knew that it wasn't the spell that was making her love Jim. The boy was vulgar, rude, and a drinker, but he was also sweet, smart, and actually funny.  
  
Jim and Hanmio walked back to Hanmio's ship, Gene trailing far behind to give the two young lovers some privacy.  
  
^Some evil pirate I am,^ Hanmio thought, trying to ignore the stares of her cats, Kemi and Mata as they walked beside her. Hanmio had put on 200 pounds since arriving there. Her belly had become as large as a bed pillow, and was just as soft. Her arms and legs, while not as huge as the other three women, had become soft and thick. She now had a double chin, and a rather prominent one at that, and her bust was now as Aysha's was before she started gaining weight.  
  
She sighed happily, laying her head on Jim's shoulder and popping chocolate truffles into her mouth. As they went back into the hangar to Hanmio's ship, Jim turned to her and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
Hanmio bit her lip. She couldn't go back to Hazanko now, not with the way she felt.brbr"Jim, I need to ask you something. Can I come with you and the others? I can't go back to where I was."  
  
Jim blinked. "But why?"  
  
"I'll explain later, and I can only pray that when I do, that you won't hate me. But please, can I?"  
  
Gene had walked up to them by this point and said, "I don't see why not. Jim needs a feedee of his own, anyway. So everything's fair. Aside from that, I've noticed that the more female poundage we have with us, the more cash we get in our pockets."  
  
Hanmio and Jim grinned happily, then both looked at each other and blushed. Kemi and Mata traded worried looks.  
  
^Hopefully things will work out, and we can escape WITHOUT Hazanko atomizing us...^ they both thought at the same time.  
  
--------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
"Refrozen Space part 1"  
  
--------------------  
  
Hazanko's Palace...  
  
--------------------  
  
"Pagua sonpha, pagua sonpha, pagua sonpha, pagua sonpha..."  
  
Hazanko snarled to himself as he finished up the ressurection spell. He had locked the door and placed guards in front of it to ENSURE that no one interrupted.  
  
^This is ridiculous...^ he thought as the form of an athletic woman in her late thiries began to take shape in the tube. He hated having to resort to this, but all of his ideas were coming up short. And now it seemed that Hanmio had BETRAYED HIM!! This was too much. Once he found Shimi, he'd make him suffer. This was all his fault.  
  
A voice began to eminate from the tube, signifying that he was almost finished.  
  
"...pagua sonpha, pagua sonpha, pagua SON*PHA!*" Hazanko roared, and the soul of the woman he was remaking returned to her body.  
  
Hazanko grinned behind his mask as the woman collapsed to theground. Groaning, she got to her feet. Hazanko stared at her admiringly.  
  
She was tall and very well built. Her chest was ample, but not ridiculously so. Her body was compact and muscular, the body of an athlete or a professional thief. One arm and one eye were missing, but Hazanko was ready to fix that.  
  
The woman stood up, either not noticing or not caring that she wasn't wearing anything. She balanced herself by leaning against the tube, using her good arm to brush her long, black hair out of her face. She blinked for a moment, then growled, recognizing Hazanko as a Tao master pirate.  
  
Hazanko smirked. "So you are the famous outlaw, Hot Ice Hilda. It's a pleasure to meet you in person at last. Welcome back to the land of the living. My name is Hazanko, and I have a offer that you would do well not to refuse..."  
  
----------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------- 


End file.
